The present invention relates to a baseball card board game, and more particularly to such game including a method for determining hits based on a number of baseball card lengths from a defensive baseball card that a ball is hit by an offensive player.
The use of games is known in the prior art. More specifically, games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of simulating the game of baseball. For example, a baseball board game is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,569 (Frohlich) that comprises a game board having a baseball diamond thereon, a random number generator in the form of a pair of differently colored dice, and a plurality of ball player cards including at least one pitcher and batter. The action is controlled by generation of random numbers and looking to the cards to determine, in accordance with the number generated, the batter's performance and a base runner's movement. The instructions on the cards are written so as to simulate the actual major league performance of the player whose name appears on it.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,316, which teaches a method of playing a baseball board game. The board game is played on a game board carrying colored indicia thereon and a predetermined play action surface area and non-action surface area. A game piece carrying indicia thereon determines the play action on the board by the throw of the game piece. Markers are provided which are received in the apertures in the board to record the play action thereon, in accordance with the rules of baseball.
Other known prior art games include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,129,651; 4,179,123 and 4,452,453.
The present invention advantageously improves upon the above as well as other prior art approaches.